


【A3!/全員】心想事成

by Convallaria_42



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 大家偶然發現了立花泉在某個情況下出現的神奇能力。





	【A3!/全員】心想事成

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：時間線為第一部。除了關係標示為「情敵…？」的那兩位對監督態度比較特別一點，其他明顯的cp表現皆無。  
> 部分暱稱參考繁中代理的翻譯。
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有所有角色們，他們屬於《A3!》遊戲發行商LIBER ENTERTAINMENT及代理商KOMOE GAME。

左京敲了敲泉的房門。  
「監督，妳在嗎？」  
他低頭看著手中的報表，以及一個以和紙包裝的小盒子。那是他和迫田在商店街得到的金平糖。如果直接在公共場合交給泉絕對會引來其他人的大驚小怪，因此他選在拜訪泉的房間時帶上。  
但裡頭沒有傳出回應。  
左京安靜地等了一下，最後從房門口離開。  
「出門了嗎……」他一邊走下樓一邊低聲自言自語，直到經過談話間，看到泉標誌性的白底藍線條上衣。她背對左京，低著頭坐在座位上。  
左京走進談話間並開口：「監督，妳昨天交給我的財務報表，有些項目我想再跟妳核對一下。」  
他來到泉的座椅旁邊才發現她維持看書看到一半的姿勢睡著了。  
「不會吧，這樣的姿勢也能睡，簡直跟高中生沒兩樣啊。」左京無奈地低語，「是被御影給傳染了嗎？」  
他轉頭看了看周遭，猶豫了一下，伸出一隻手輕輕拍了拍泉的肩膀。  
「監督？……立花？」  
泉咕噥了一下，改成兩手重疊頭趴在桌上的姿勢，再度陷入沈睡。  
回想起多年前那個在宿舍門口叫住自己的小女孩，左京忍不住嘆了一口氣。  
「……監督，在這裡睡著會著涼的。」  
但泉還是沒有回應。  
左京開始認真思考，如果把立花抱回她自己位於二樓最深處的房間，一路上不被其他人發現的機率有多少。  
很可惜的是，也許和給泉掌廚，最後會端出咖哩的機率差不多高。他馬上放棄了這個選項。  
左京想了想，將報表跟金平糖放置在桌上，改拿起泉放在旁邊椅子上的針織外套，輕輕抖開。  
「你在做什麼？」真澄的聲音響起。  
左京停下動作，在內心翻了個大白眼。  
「……碓冰。」他轉過身看向一臉冷漠的男孩。  
真澄走進談話間，態度警戒，開口又問了一次：「左京。你在做什麼？」  
「監督睡著了，我幫她蓋外套。」左京冷淡地回答，「你呢？又是來做什麼？」  
真澄看起來像是剛從外頭回來。他從自己的背包裡拿出幾個麵包放在泉面前：「我去排要給監督的咖哩麵包。這是監督喜歡的食物，也是我們一起約會的回憶……」  
難怪碓冰沒有出席早餐，不過後面那個絕對是他自己誤會了吧。因為自知是成熟的大人，左京把這句話給忍住了。  
「啊啊……監督睡著的樣子也好可愛……」真澄陶醉地說。  
左京不動聲色地把他擠開，將外套披在泉的肩上，並把金平糖移得離泉更近：「是、是。你東西也給了，沒別的事就該離開了吧？」  
「左京不也一樣。」真澄回嘴。  
他們兩個互瞪了幾秒。  
「哼。」  
「哼。」  
左京率先離開談話間，真澄停頓幾秒也跟了上來。他們一路沈默，保持一前一後的距離走回寢室區。  
直到左京走進房間，即將把門帶上，他才聽到真澄打開自己的房門。  
左京撇了撇嘴。  
哼。果然只是個小鬼。

*****

一接到宅配電話，十座急忙從房間衝出來。  
簽收完貨運單，他滿足地抱著紙盒關上宿舍大門，走進廚房拿出點心盤並放了紙盒裡的和菓子，最後將剩餘的連同紙盒放進冰箱屬於自己的隔間裡。  
在他往回走經過談話間時，泉輕微地動了一下。  
「嗯……」她輕聲呢喃著。  
「唔。」十座嚇了一大跳，動作頓了一下。  
過了幾秒，泉將頭緩緩抬起，有些迷茫地與十座四眼相對。  
十座端著盤子，無比尷尬地開口：「……監督。」  
泉還沒清醒，像是沒聽到一樣又趴下了。  
十座左看右看，有些無措。最後他將點心盤置於麵包和糖果的旁邊。  
「監督，這個分給妳。請……請不要告訴別人我買了栗羊羹這件事。」  
他沒等回應就落荒而逃了。

*****

「呼啊……又做夢了……」密抱著棉花糖包裝袋、背部彎曲，無聲地經過談話間。  
比起剛來到宿舍時經常性地做惡夢，現在的密更常夢見多彩、甜美的畫面或氣味。  
他的組員們聽到他這麼說後似乎很開心，但密覺得更有可能只是因為他把棉花糖放在床上的緣故。（雖然這麼做會被譽碎碎念上好一陣子。）  
他注意到泉後停下腳步，微微歪著頭，觀察她的呼吸。  
「艾利斯和東都不在，監督也在睡覺……啊。」他突然睜大眼，抬頭轉向中庭的方向，「有貓在叫我。」  
密看了看手中的包裝袋，衡量了一下將它放在泉的桌上。  
「監督如果吃了棉花糖就會醒過來……」  
接著密在眨眼間消失蹤影。

*****

「監督，原來妳在這裡。」穿戴整齊的天馬走進談話間，「之前你說想要種能配咖哩的香草，我就挑了一盆拿來了……什麼啊，原來睡著了嗎。」  
他走近泉的座位，看著佔了半張桌子面積以上的食物。  
「呃，這是什麼情況？」  
泉仍然在熟睡，身體緩慢地起伏。  
雖然感到疑惑，天馬還是看了看手錶：「唔，再不走會來不及。監督，我先把盆栽放桌上了。」  
他整理了一下桌面，將手中的那盆百里香放在桌子中央，接著就離開宿舍了。

*****

至解開領帶，打開宿舍大門：「我回來了——唉，成功回到儲存點大概就是這種感覺吧。」  
公共區域十分安靜，他因此好奇地探頭一看。  
「真難得大家都不在……喔，發現監督小姐。」至抬起嘴角，有些好笑地看著滿桌的東西，「雖然不知道是為什麼，但好像很有趣。我也來放些什麼好了。」  
他將手中的紙袋放到桌面最後剩餘的位置上。  
「起司蛋糕，本來想當作肝遊戲時的儲備糧……但監督小姐應該會把這些分享給大家吧。」

*****

一個小時後，萬里拜訪了至的房間。  
「至先生，陪我到談話間玩手遊吧，我煮咖啡給你。」  
至把房門拉開讓萬里進入，點點頭說：「好啊，我正要去找你。剛才發現線上遊戲在進行維修，遊戲把手也被三角拿走了。」  
「又來了？」  
「是啊，因為是三角形的方向鍵所以也沒辦法……你等我一下，我先找拖鞋。」  
萬里看著換上寬鬆運動褲和T恤的至：「每次都覺得，至先生真的把社會菁英和遊戲廢人的模式分得很開欸。」  
「哎呀，我很以這一點自豪喔。」  
「話說回來，今天是假日，至先生為什麼一早要穿西裝出門啊？」  
至一邊翻找一邊回答：「被前輩要求加班了沒辦法啊，只好趕著去公司處理文件。雖然是成功在中午前完成回來了啦。」  
「出社會還真辛苦呢。」  
「地獄模式的大人世界可不是那麼美好的喔……找到拖鞋了，我們走吧。」

*****

他們進入談話間，發現泉依然在那裡趴著睡覺。  
「哎呀？監督小姐還沒醒嗎？都快中午了呢。」至雖然這麼說著，但還是毫不在意地往沙發坐下。  
萬里湊近泉：「也難怪啦。監督醬昨天和我、太一、一成玩桌遊到半夜，之後才被進廚房倒水的丞先生趕去睡覺。」接著他注意到滿桌的東西，「只是監督醬面前這堆食物是怎麼回事？」  
「不知道，我回來時就這樣了。但是看起來很好玩所以我姑且也放了蛋糕。」  
「蛋糕？啊，是這個紙袋嗎……不對，這是前陣子造成話題的起司蛋糕店耶。你怎麼會買這個？」萬里懷疑地抬起眉毛。  
至眼睛沒離開手機畫面：「是公司前輩給的啦，好像是假日把我叫出來覺得很抱歉所以送的，雖然我更想要的是不出門睡到自然醒……你會知道這是有名的蛋糕店才奇怪吧。」  
「沒事我才不想知道……」萬里嘆口氣，在至的旁邊坐下，「是兵頭在排練的時候和太一說的，講得太大聲所以大家都聽到了。」  
「啊哈哈，很可愛不是嗎？」  
萬里翻了個白眼：「哪一點啊？那傢伙可是能面不改色地吃完一整盒龜吉饅頭耶。好了，我也登入了。」  
「OK，我去接任務，萬里你先去洞窟……」  
至的話還沒說完，從兩人背後傳來了一陣陣貓叫。  
「喵——」  
「喵嗚——」  
萬里疑惑地轉過頭：「等等。為什麼會有貓的聲音……哇啊！」  
「怎麼了……啊。」至跟著轉頭。  
他們看到了一個貓融合成的人型生物正在移動。不，更正，應該是一個全身掛滿貓的人走了進來。  
「簡直就像野生的頭目出現了。」  
「這種時候就別提遊戲了啦！」  
那個被貓覆蓋的人聽到他們的聲音後開口了：「……至、萬里。」  
萬里皺眉：「這個聲音……是密先生嗎？」  
「嗯。」密伸手把蓋到臉上的貓抓下來。  
椋的聲音從走廊傳過來：「咦？怎麼會有貓咪在這裡？」  
他走進談話間，手上抱著一隻落單的貓。  
「至先生、萬里先生，我撿到一隻小貓……嗚哇啊！密先生你、你還好嗎？」他看到密慌張地驚呼。  
「沒事，我剛剛在……跟他們玩。」密讓貓一隻隻從他身上跳下去。  
萬里出聲提醒：「喂，小心別讓他們跑進廚房了。」  
「不會。」密搖搖頭，「他們已經玩夠了，會直接從中庭離開。」  
除了他，其他三人吃驚地看著那些貓真的像密所說的，安靜又乖巧地步出談話間。  
「難不成……密先生也能夠跟貓對話嗎？！」椋一臉崇拜，「啊啊，貓咪的國度果然是存在的對吧！」  
「剛剛那是什麼？太不可思議了吧。話說回來『也能』是什麼意思……」萬里坐回沙發。  
至聳聳肩：「誰知道。不過密看起來很開心呢。」  
密看起來少有地愉快：「嗯，很開心。這麼多貓一次出現很難得。」他慢慢走到泉的位置旁，「監督……還是沒醒嗎……」  
「啊、那包棉花糖果然是你放的吧。」至說。  
「我以為監督一聞到味道就會醒了。」  
「一般人並不會喔，除了密以外。」  
「是嗎。」密慎重地點頭。  
椋朝著排練室的方向揮了揮手：「啊，是小十和紬先生！」  
十座和紬走近他們。  
十座拘謹地打了招呼：「……椋、至先生、密先生。」  
「午安。大家聚在這裡是在聊什麼嗎？」紬微笑著問道。  
椋擺手：「沒什麼啦，只是我不切實際的妄想而已……紬先生和小十呢？」  
「今天上午剛好每一組都有人不能出席，排練室有空檔，因此十座君找我去指導他的演技。」紬回答，「雖然我不覺得我能幫上什麼就是了……」  
十座搖搖頭：「不，我認為紬先生演技非常出色，而且剛才的講解清晰易懂。」  
「啊，是、是嗎……」紬有些不好意思。  
萬里放下手機，不滿地轉頭瞪著十座：「嘖，你這傢伙竟然找了紬先生偷偷練習。紬先生應該是我這一邊的同伴才對。」  
「哼。你在說什麼傻話啊。」  
「嗄？你有意見嗎？」  
「那是我要說的。」  
「我哪一邊都不是啦，萬里君、十座君。」紬連忙打圓場，「不過，今天的十座君很厲害呢。表情細膩，身體動作也都很配合台詞意境，其實真的不太需要我去指正呢。」  
萬里一臉懷疑：「……紬先生，你真的是在說這傢伙？」  
「是真的喔。」紬點點頭。  
椋開心地握住十座的手：「太好了，小十！」  
就連十座自己看起來也有些困惑：「嗯……不知道為什麼，總覺得今天比以往更快進入狀況。」接著他注意到泉的桌上仍然擺滿食物，「……啊。」  
萬里問道：「怎麼啦，你在看什麼？」  
「監督，還沒吃掉嗎？」  
「吃……」萬里先是皺眉，接著理解地打了個響指，「啊，難不成這個栗羊羹是你放的？」  
十座看起來很不想承認：「……嗯。」  
「算了，我想也是，剛剛看到的時候就在想還有誰會像你一樣會吃這種超甜膩的和菓子。」  
「少囉嗦啦。」  
椋認真地說：「我也會喔！萬里先生，我也喜歡吃甜食！」  
「是、是，只能說你們兩個果然是親戚啊。」萬里搖搖頭。  
紬看向已經窩在沙發的密：「密君今天看起來心情很好呢，也很有精神。」  
「剛才在中庭……跟好多貓玩。不常見到的也都出現了。」密點頭同意。  
接著大家聽到了宿舍大門打開的聲音。  
「我回來了。」天馬走進談話間。  
紬向他打招呼：「歡迎回來，天馬君。」  
「歡迎回來。」十座也開口。  
「怎麼，你們聚在一起做什麼啊？」  
萬里回答：「只是剛好都在這裡啦。」  
「咦？我記得天馬君不是說中午過後才會回來的嗎？井川先生提早了？」椋有些疑惑。  
「井川今天沒上班。」天馬回答，「我自己去車站那一帶買東西。想說留點時間給來回路程，因為還有要做的事……沒想到馬上就到家了。」  
他一說完，大家瞬間陷入沈默。  
最後十座開口問了：「天馬……你自己出門？」  
天馬語氣尷尬：「對啦。怎、怎樣，不行嗎？」  
「咦，騙人的吧。」椋捂嘴倒吸了一口氣。  
「怎麼可能……」萬里則是一臉震驚，「如果沒人隨行，沒迷路三小時絕對到不了家的路痴天馬竟然自己一個人成功回來了！」  
「我、我才不是路痴！只是不太會認路……不對，是還不熟這裡的路罷了！」天馬滿臉通紅地抗議，「我絕對可以自己一個人行動好嗎！」  
「奇蹟。」密悄聲說。  
「不許說是奇蹟！」  
紬笑著問他：「話說回來，天馬君趕著回來是為什麼呢？」  
「唔……那是因為下午有部電視劇要重播。平日晚上沒時間看……我和裡頭的演員合作過，而且，我也有點在意接下來的劇情。」天馬被拉回注意力，回答道。  
萬里加入了話題：「啊，我知道我知道，是每週三晚上的校園懸疑劇對吧，那部在花學的討論度很高喔。」  
椋吃驚地說：「咦——原來是懸疑劇啊，我看過廣告，還以為是戀愛喜劇呢，感覺好有趣喔！」  
「這麼說來，丞也跟我提過，說是反轉的劇情和主角的演技很受好評。」紬提議，「天馬君，要不然吃過午餐後我們一起來看吧？」  
「哼，你都這麼請求了，也、也不是不能一起啦……」天馬彆扭地說。  
椋偷偷向十座說：「天馬君的反應還是一如既往的奇怪。」  
「嗯。不過不討人厭就是了。」十座小聲回應。  
天馬這時才將背包放下，環視了一圈：「……欸等等，我說，監督怎麼還在睡啊。」  
「你出門前也有看到監督嗎？」十座問。  
「嗯。剛好要給監督盆栽，看她在睡覺，我直接放桌上就離開了。」  
紬看了看泉的桌上：「盆栽……啊，是那盆百里香對吧？」  
「不過，大家今天都好幸運呢。」椋說，「你們看，天馬君竟然沒有迷路——」  
「就說我不是路痴了！」天馬插嘴。  
「——小十演技進步了，還有密先生也是，見到好多貓咪。」  
「搞不好是因為大家都送了東西給睡覺中的監督的原因喔。」紬說道。  
椋驚呼：「咦！真的嗎？」  
天馬一臉不屑：「別傻了，那怎麼可能嘛。」  
「沒有那種事吧。」十座說。  
「啊哈哈，椋君別當真啊，只是玩笑話啦、玩笑話。」紬笑著擺擺手。  
萬里嗤了一聲：「拜託，要是真的照紬先生說的那樣，至先生也有給監督蛋糕啊——」  
他話還沒說完，一直埋首在手機遊戲、沒有參與談話的至突然從沙發跳起來，嚇了所有人一跳。  
「至、至君？」  
至瞪大眼睛盯著手機：「不會吧……不會吧！」  
「至先生，到底怎麼了？」萬里問道。  
「難以置信……」至終於緩緩抬起頭，看著所有人，「我竟然……不靠咲也就抽到了活動限定的SSR角色卡！還連中三張！」  
「……不會吧。」萬里吃驚地張大嘴巴。

*****

萬里斬釘截鐵：「絕——對就是這個原因不會錯了啦。」  
「很不想同意，但你說得對。」十座哼了一聲。  
紬問道：「等一下。你們剛剛不是還說這不可能，是無稽之談嗎？」  
萬里轉頭看著紬：「因為啊，紬先生你想想，這可是至先生喔？那個抽卡大爆死是家常便飯的廢課金戰士至先生喔？」  
「總覺得你用了超級多餘的形容詞呢，萬里。」至說。  
紬歪著頭：「嗯……雖然不確定，不過你們在說的果然是遊戲吧？」  
「咦，原來從剛才就聽不懂了嗎？」萬里一臉為難。  
椋雙眼閃閃發光：「睡著的監督小姐好厲害啊，可以幫大家實現願望！」  
「這根本是七大不可思議的程度了吧……」十座說。  
「話說回來，經理所說的滿開七大不可思議真的存在嗎？我們不是已經證實其中一個就是三角本人了嗎？」天馬疑惑地說。  
「這個嘛……」紬語帶保留。  
密抬起嘴角：「很難說喔。」  
椋研究著泉的桌面自言自語：「這麼看來，桌上還放著麵包跟小紙盒呢。那會是誰的呢……」  
萬里舉手：「總之，我提議為了證實可信度，應該要再找人來實驗看看。」  
「附議。感覺很有趣呢。」至說。  
天馬扳著手指數著：「那除了我、十座先生、密先生和至先生……」  
大家看向沒有往泉桌上放東西的紬跟椋。  
紬注意到視線：「呃……」  
「咦、我嗎？但是我現在沒帶什麼東西在身上……」椋慌張地說。  
紬接著說：「最重要的是，我現在沒什麼願望呢。」  
「我也是。」椋害羞地說，「漫畫場景或台詞重現都能請大家幫忙，所以也沒什麼特別想要的。」  
天馬嘆氣：「真是的，你們也太無欲無求了吧。」  
「話也不是這麼講，只是突然間要決定一個願望，一定什麼都想不到吧。」紬說，「不然萬里君自己呢？」  
萬里雙手抱胸：「任何事對我來說都是輕而易舉，才不需要許願呢。」  
「嗚啊——太自信了，聽著真火大。」至說。  
「我覺得擁有王子氣質的至先生也沒立場說他喔。」十座認真地說。  
密突然開口：「綴。」  
「什麼？」天馬皺眉。  
「綴在那裡。」密指向門口，綴正拖著腳步緩緩地走進談話間。  
「真的耶。綴先生！」椋向他招手。  
綴發現他們後走過來：「午安。大家在這裡做什麼呢？」  
他臉上帶著明顯的黑眼圈，身體輕微駝背，看起來有些頹喪。  
天馬嚇了一跳：「喂，你看起來不太妙啊。」  
「綴君，你還好嗎？」紬擔憂地問道。  
「呃……不好意思讓你們擔心了。」綴有些抱歉地抓了抓後腦，「其實我正在寫新劇本，但是在劇情推進方面碰上瓶頸了。加上真澄不知道為什麼進房間後一直在生悶氣，我想轉換心情才出來閒晃的。」  
「原來是劇本方面的事啊……」天馬同情地說。  
「辛苦了。」十座說。  
萬里睜大眼：「等等，這麼說來……綴就是最佳人選啊！」  
「對啊，綴先生，監督小姐可以解決你的煩惱喔！」椋興奮地說。  
「什麼？」綴一頭霧水。  
至問道：「綴，你現在手邊有沒有什麼可以送出去的食物或物品，或是要交給監督的東西？」  
「呃……」雖然一臉困惑，綴還是回答了，「硬要說的話，我昨天經過商店街，以前打工地點的阿姨送給我牛蒡。我想說可以拿來作芝麻涼拌，就先放到廚房了……」  
椋拍手：「就是那個了！」  
「快！拿來供奉給監督！」萬里說。  
「供、供奉？」  
天馬皺眉：「大家等等！如果給了監督，感覺之後餐桌上就會出現牛蒡咖哩這種一聽就很可疑的暗黑料理了啊！」  
所有人想像了一下，打了個冷顫。  
「不。為了實驗精神，承擔這點危險性不算什麼！」萬里握拳。  
椋像是在催眠自己：「沒錯，我可以忍住的，為了證實監督小姐的能力！」  
十座也點點頭：「……唔嗯。」  
「真的假的啊……」紬看著大家興致勃勃地行動。  
「哎呀，不是很好嗎？」至微笑著說，「大家一起完成某件事……的那種感覺。」  
紬嘆氣：「話是這麼說，但至君只是想看熱鬧吧？」  
「哈哈，這是當然的囉。啊，我要發LIME告訴一成和太一，也傳給東先生好了。」至對著忙碌的眾人拍了張照，而一旁的密已經開始打瞌睡了。

*****

「那麼，我要出門了。」幸說。  
「啊、幸君等等我啊……」椋急忙跟上。  
泉揮揮手：「慢走。要小心車子喔！」  
「真是的，你當我們幾歲了啊。」幸冷淡地回應，「椋，走囉。」  
「嗯！」  
兩個男孩才剛離開，下一刻換成咲也拉著真澄來到門口。  
「真是的，真澄君，別走到一半開始打瞌睡啊！」  
真澄咕噥著說：「唔……不想上學。我想要監督的早安吻。」  
「沒有那種東西喔。」泉冷靜地回答，「你們快去上學吧。咲也，還是要麻煩你照顧一下真澄囉。」  
「好的，那我們出發囉！」咲也精神抖擻地打過招呼後就和真澄離開了。  
接著是天馬來到門口。  
「早安，天馬君。今天沒有拍攝工作嗎？」泉問。  
天馬回答：「嗯，暫時告一段落了。監督，一樣要記得看我主演的電視劇啊。」  
「當然，宿舍的大家都會按時收看喔！」泉開心地說，「我和希特隆、紬先生每天都在猜接下來的劇情會怎麼發展呢。」  
「哼、哼，那還差不多……」天馬變得有些害臊，他說完看向走過來的十座，「啊，十座先生，早安。」  
「……早安。」  
「太一呢，還沒好嗎？」  
十座搖頭：「不知道。」  
臣這時帶著太一過來。  
「嗚……天醬、十座先生，我睡過頭了喔！」太一雙手合十。  
「真是的，井川的車都來了耶。」  
太一哀嚎：「對不起啦，因為今天要考試喔，昨天複習到超級晚的說！」  
「太一，我先幫你把早餐裝好了，可以在路上吃。」臣說，「大家放學後早點回來吧，我會做烤布蕾喔。」  
「……謝啦。」十座害羞地道謝。  
太一熱情地抱住臣大喊：「嗚嗚嗚臣哥最棒了！」  
「快走吧，要遲到了！」天馬打開大門，「我們走囉！」  
「監督老師、臣哥，掰掰！」  
「我走了。」  
「天馬、太一、十座，路上小心喔。」泉笑著跟他們一一道別。  
最後萬里悠哉地來到門口。  
「……萬里，你會去上學吧。」泉瞇起眼睛，「我會叫咲也去你班上突襲檢查喔。」  
萬里擺擺手：「會啦會啦，監督醬，再怎麼樣還是得定期去教室露個臉啊。」  
說完他就走出宿舍了。  
「好了，這樣學生組就確認完畢了……」泉說著轉過身，「啊，東先生、丞先生，早安。」  
東和丞看起來正要離開。  
東向泉和臣問好：「哎呀，監督、臣君，早安啊。」  
「兩位真早起啊。」臣說。  
「我已經晨跑回來了。現在正要載東先生去車站一趟。」丞晃了晃手裡的車鑰匙。  
泉好奇地問：「喔？東先生今天要做什麼呢？」  
「呵呵，監督真的想知道嗎？」東微笑著反問。  
「……不，還是算了。」  
「不如監督和我一起走吧？」  
「呃……」  
「東先生別開監督玩笑了。」丞輕輕點了個頭，「走吧。」  
「慢走喔——」泉等他們離開後開始往回走，「唉，每次和東先生說完話之後都覺得好疲憊啊。」  
臣笑著說：「東先生就是這樣呢。」  
他們回到當作餐廳使用的談話間。  
譽看到臣一臉開心地站起：「臣君，你來得正好，身為天才的我要為你所做的胡蘿蔔派創作一首讚美詩——」  
「還有多的喔，譽先生要再來一塊嗎？」臣說。  
「喔呀，那就太好了！」譽端起盤子跟著臣走進廚房。  
一旁的希特隆開口：「噢，臣完美揮筆了吶。」  
「希特隆想說的應該是迴避吧？」泉一邊坐下一邊說。  
「就是那個唷。」希特隆站起身，「監督，我要離開了，木村家的孩子找我去公園踢球唷。」  
「你跟這附近的住戶也混太熟了吧……」  
三角從不知道什麼地方冒了出來：「三角——三角！」  
「角角快來吃早餐吧，臣臣有幫你做飯糰喔！」一成朝他揮手。  
三角雙眼發光：「飯糰！是好吃的三角形！」  
「三角要記得先洗手喔。」泉說完看向一成，「咦？一成今天怎麼起這麼早？」  
「因為期中展覽快開始了，我要去趕工呀……啊，這麼說來，我得到監督醬的關心了耶！今天心情超嗨——我要傳LIME告訴澄澄！」一成說完掏出手機。  
「別這樣！要是真澄因為這樣從學校早退我會很困擾的。」泉無奈地說。  
「哎呀，澄澄就是這點有趣嘛！」一成說，「監督醬，我吃完了，要走囉！」  
三角跳起來：「阿一，我們一起走！臣幫我把飯糰包起來了，我要去找三角形！」  
「耶咿——！一起走吧，角角！」  
說完兩個人就蹦蹦跳跳地離開了。  
「真是的，從早上開始就這麼吵鬧啊。」突然泉的背後傳來左京的聲音。  
泉轉過頭：「左京先生，早安。」  
左京在她旁邊的位置坐下，往桌上放了報紙和一杯咖啡：「早。」  
「對了，左京先生。」泉突然想起，「之前那份預算報告，小幸說服裝預算太少了。」  
左京瞥了她一眼：「哼，我說過很多次了吧？我們本來就是小劇團，不能追求奢華的材料。再說了，上個月排練室換了一批新的燈泡，這項支出又是個負擔……」  
「那是左京先生的節約政策太斯巴達了啦。」  
「為了劇團能長久經營，這是必然的方針。」左京說著端起咖啡，「妳要有身為總監督的自覺，除此之外，劇團也要加入新的行銷方法……」  
泉打斷了左京的話：「啊，左京先生。最近有些事情感覺很奇怪呢。」  
「妳到底有沒有在聽我說話……」左京惱怒地嘆了一口氣，「……所以說怎麼了？」  
「那個啊，上禮拜綴不是把新的劇本完成了嗎？」  
左京不太情願地回答：「是的，我看過了。皆木這次的完成度不錯，劇情也很流暢。」  
「嗯。不過我要說的是，在綴拿著劇本昏睡過去之前，他一臉誠懇地對我道謝……」泉語氣困惑，「但我並沒有做什麼啊？」  
「……唔。」左京應了一聲。  
泉繼續說：「還有最近，只要我不小心在談話間睡著，醒過來之後周圍都會擺滿大家的東西。像小幸做的髮夾、三角的三角形貼紙、臣做的達克瓦茲餅乾或譽先生出版的詩集之類的……有一次不曉得是誰還放了貓罐頭……東先生跟我說不管如何收下就對了，但果然還是很奇怪對吧？左京先生知道為什麼嗎？」  
「誰知道。大概是大家叫妳要睡回房間睡的提醒吧。」毫無自覺的始作俑者之一聳聳肩說。

Story Clear


End file.
